He Said Yes
by edwardbabymomma
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward dragging his feet on things and now she is taking charge. A o/s written for Bring Out Your Cheesy Contest.


** Kikikinz presents the Bring Out Your Cheesy Love/Break Up Song Contest**

** Author: Edwardbabymomma**

** Song: Taylor Dayne-I'll Always Love You**

A/N: It all belongs to SM. I want to thank LexyW for being my beta on this she is awesome.

* * *

**He Said Yes**

Today was my day off, and I was listening to the radio while I was cleaning up around the house when , _I'll always love you _came on the radio and it made my mind start to work

overtime with thoughts of me and Edward and our future together. I was tired of beating around the bush. I was always told if you want something done right, damn it, you have to do it yourself. We

have been dating for two years and I was ready to take that leap. I mean what is the worse he can , say "No" but I was gonna make damn sure he said," Yes". Tonight I was gonna surprise him.

First, I made a call to Jazzy Cafe for dinner to be delivered. Of course, I could lay the smacketh down in the kitchen, but I wanted to do the unexpected. I know you're probably saying," Bella, the man

is suppose to ask the woman", and "maybe he is waiting on the perfect moment" but I say," damn that shit". I'm ready, so while you judge me, I am going to prepare for my man to get home. First

things first, I must shower, smelling good is always top priority. I spray a little Victoria Secret Strawberries and Champagne body spray. I just bought a a sexy black dress but I'm not putting on

shoes; I'm at home. I set the food up and light the candles because Edward will be here soon. I'm so freaking nervous; I know you're saying, what happened to getting what you want going for it.

Well that Bitch has left the building. Deep breaths. I can do this. I have been dating this man for two years; he loves me and I love him.

Okay he's here. Wish me luck, ladies! I walk to the door and I'm pumped. I open the door and there is

my Edward all dressed with his glasses on and he's so cute. Yes, I said cute because he is.

"Baby, what's going here?" he asked, looking around seeing the candles burning and he leaned in to kiss me. I could never get tired of kissing those lips and that smile just erases all my fears.

" Baby, tell me. I won't be mad. Did you do something? Is today an anniversary of some kind? Why all this?" he said looking at me waiting on my reply.

"Baby, I love you and I just wanted to do something special to show you just how much and that I appreciate all the things you have done for me."

Quickly, he crossed the room and grabbed the back of my head gently and pulled me into a kiss that was slow and passionate and filled with love.

" Edward, the food it's getting cold." He looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Baby, do you honestly think I want to eat after I have something more delectable standing right here in front of me?"

He slid his hands down to my butt and pulled me closed to him and rubbed his cock into the pleasure zone. I was losing my train of thought. I had to ask before I lost the nerve.

" Edward, I have loved you since the first day of kindergarten and over the years, our love has grown into something beautiful and unbreakable. I know everything hasn't always been blueberries and butter biscuits but we worked through it all. Edward, will you be my husband,my friend? Baby, will you be everything you are to me now without the legal paper work? I love you."

He just looked at me and started to laugh. I was in shock. Did he think I was joking or that this was hilarious?

"Edward; I don't see a damn thing funny? I just poured my heart out to you and you Just laughed. You know what, just forget I asked". If I knew you would make me feel like shit, I would have never have done this."

I know I mentioned if he said," No", I would just accept it, but I lied, okay? I turned around but started off to our bedroom and before I got to the door, he grabbed my elbow and spun me around, I was up against the wall looking straight into those greens eyes. I quickly dropped my head afraid to look at him knowing I would shatter if he said no. He brought his face up to mine

"Bella, look at me!" He lifted my chin up to look at him. "Bella, baby you are my heart and I love you, and yes, I'll marry. The reason I was laughing was because if you would have waited two more days, I was going to ask you to be my wife."

I couldn't wait any longer; I put my hands through his hair and brought his face to mine in a deep passionate kiss. His hands began to glide all over my body. There was nothing gentle in the way he ripped my dress from my body and he took a moment to check out his merchandise.

"Do you like?" I asked while biting my lip.

"Fuck ,yes, I like, and I'm gonna lick every spot on your body. Would you like that baby?"

'Yes, Edward, always yes"

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"Baby, I want you to lay back and relax," he said." Before he crawled onto the bed, he removed his shirt and pants. Oh my, I never get tired of looking at that big ass dick. Yes, I said it his dick is huge and it's mine. He then slowly climbed on top of me,kissing his way up. Oh, Edward, baby, come a little higher, I thought to myself. He got to my pussy and caressed the folds. He used his hands to open me up, so he could concentrate on the clit. When I tell you my man had me hitting high notes, I bet my neighbors thought I was practicing for the Opera.

I screamed his name, and he looked at me and smiled. "I love you so fucking much, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too baby." I try to sit up and give him pleasure also.

He shook his head, "No, baby, as much as I want to fuck that hot little mouth of yours. Tonight I wanna take care of my fiancee. I'm gonna need you to be patient, baby. Can you be patient?" Oh he was driving me crazy.

I spoke with a whisper, "You know it, baby." He kissed his way up my abdomen until he reached my breast. He caressed and pinched and sucked each bud till they stood out for more of his attention. He spread kisses up the side of my neck until he reached my jaw where he then started placing kisses along it till he reached my lips and gave me a searing kiss. I would never tire of his tongue and his lips. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my folds.

"Edward, please, don't make me beg."

Why, baby? I like to know that you want me as much as I want you. You ready baby?"

"Yes, always." He looked into my eyes and thrust into me. "Oh baby, you feel so good. Fuck, I love you". He lifts my left leg over his shoulder, so he could go deeper. "Damn,baby only you can make me feel this way. " The muscles in my stomach started to tighten as my orgasm neared.

"Baby, I'm so close."

"Don't hold back, baby. Cum for me" I knew he was close and soon after he came. We lay there both out of breath and happy. He pulled me into his arms. "

"Bella", he said with those greens eyes looking into mine.

"Yes, baby."

"I love you and thank you for loving me."

" Edward, I will always love you"

He turned and reached over into the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a small black velvet box.

He smiled at me and said "Bella I know you have always been the one to just go for it in this relationship. I love you so much for it." He gave me the box. "Baby, will you wear this ring since I know you already want to be mine?"

"Edward, it's so beautiful. If only I would have waited."

"Baby, I'm glad you didn't wait."

"Can you be showered, dressed and ready to hit the road in one hour?" he asked with a smile on his face.

" Where are we going?"I asked.

"I'm driving to Vegas, we are getting married tonight, and by morning, you will be Mrs. Cullen. I don't think I could go another day without you being legally mine."

I jumped up and ran into the shower, and he stuck his head in the door

"So its that a yes?" and I yelled "Yes, Yes always yes."

Tonight I would be Isabella Marie Cullen, wife of the sexiest man in the galaxy. In eight hours, we were in the Chapel of Enlightenment. We chose our vows from a book they had that we could look through. I think the one we picked was short and sweet and fit us perfectly.

We stood before the Justice of the Peace and he spoke," We are joined here today to celebrate the love between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Edward ,you can start." Today, Bella, I join my life to yours, not just as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, and your companion for life. With you by my side, I can do anything. I love you." Tears were streaming down his face.

Then the Justice of the Peace turned to me," Bella, your turn Today, Edward, I join my life to yours, not just as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, and your companion for life. With you by my side, I can do anything. I love you so much, Edward."

"By the power vested in me and the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" And boy did he kiss me long and passionate. He looked into my eyes and gave me one last kiss. We thanked everyone at the Chapel. When we got to the front he grabbed my hand.

"May I escort you to the honeymoon suite?"

"Damn, I thought you would never ask."

That was 4 years ago and we are even happier now than we were then. We also have a six month old little boy name Trey; he's the spitting image of his father,and I thank whoever is out looking out for us every day. Edward is supposed to come home early today. That being said, Esme and Carlisle are taking Trey for the weekend. I wanted to surprise Edward with some alone time.

There was a knock at the door.

"Well, hello my favorite in-laws."

Esme started to laugh. "Bella,dear I hope we are your only in laws. Where is our handsome grand baby? "He is asleep." Esme went into his room to bring him out while I proceeded to bring his bags out to the car.

"Take care of my little teddy bear. Call me if you need anything."

I was changing my mind; I had never been without my baby for more than one night but this was going to be four days.

"Bye Bella. Enjoy your weekend; the baby is in good hands. Never forget that we are both doctors," said Carlisle with the same smile that Edward uses to make my heart melt.

I walk back into the house. This weekend was going to be all about me and Edward. I bought very sexy pieces for this weekend. I decided to put on the red lacy panties and the matching bra that made my tits look so good.

I heard his keys rattling at the door. I ran into the bedroom and laid on the bed, trying to position myself in a sexy pose.

I hear him in the front room. "Bella?"

"Yes Baby I'm in here."

He walked in and the biggest grin came on his face. " Um, baby," he said while removing his jacket and tie.

" Yes."

"Where is Trey?" "

"He's with your Parents. "

"Come here, baby. I have something I want to ask you?"

I was kissing his neck and proceeded to unbuckle his pants. He put both his hands under my chin and tilted my face so I was looking up into his eyes which reflected nothing but love and want.

"Baby, thanks for this and always taking care of me." His voice crack and I saw the tears in his eyes." I love you baby more and more each day. Now my beautiful wife what was the question you wanted to ask? "

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
